Day Off
by Landi
Summary: This story is about Hana and Rain and how they spend a rare day off together without any demons, zombies or Triads to deal with. This story is rated M for language and adult situations ff situations in case anyone needs that warning too.


_This story is about Hana and Rain and how they spend a rare day off together without any demons, zombies or Triads to deal with. This story is rated M for language and adult situations( f/f situations, in case anyone needs that warning too) If anyone feels this story goes beyond the M rating I have given it then please let me know and I shall take it down imediately._

_Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Eidos and Stan Liu (I've just borrowed them for a little while)_

_

* * *

_

****

**DAY OFF**

****

"Rain, time to get up."

Rain felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently into consciousness. She rolled over and grunted.

"Yeah, 'kay. Five more minutes."

Hana looked down at her honey. Even with her hair sticking out at all angles and a shimmer of drool in the corner of her mouth, she was still cute, adorable even. She leant down and shook her again. "Come on Rain, wake up. Time to get out of bed."

Rain rolled over, her eyes still closed, a grin spread across her face. "Make me."

Hana smiled, taking a couple of steps back from the bed, "Okay Quinn, you asked for it." She took a running jump onto the bed, landing harder than she had planned and sending Rain tumbling out of the other side of the bed with a surprised yelp.

"Shit! Rain, you okay?" Hana scrambled to the other side of the bed and stuck her head over the side to see a slightly confused Rain lying prostrate on the floor, still holding on to her pillow.

"Jeez, Hana, do you have to?" Rain reached up and rubbed her head.

Seeing Rain lying there looking like an angry bear cub just woken from hibernation, Hana's concern quickly turned to amusement, and she began to laugh. "I told you to get out of bed."

Rain rolled over and looked up at Hana and couldn't help but start laughing as well. "Yeah, but I thought it was a request, not a warning." She threw her pillow at Hana as they both dissolved into laughter.

As their laughter subsided, Hana disappeared from the side of the bed.

"Hana, where you goin?"

She reappeared holding a tray. "I made you breakfast."

Rain smiled, "Baby, you shouldn't have."

She set the tray aside and reached down to offer Rain her hand. "Aah, it was nothing."

She pulled Rain up off the floor and onto the bed, making sure she landed on top of her.

"No, really," Rain poked her girlfriend in the ribs, "You shouldn't have."

Hana smiled and raised her head slightly as their lips met, rolling over to position herself on top of Rain. Rain moved around slightly to get comfortable as they continued to kiss, she moved her hands down to Hana's butt…

Hana sat up suddenly, "Right. Come on. Get up."

Rain pulled herself up onto her elbows, a confused look on her face. "Wha-"

"I told you last night, I've got a big day planned for us."

Rain raised her hips slightly, lifting Hana with her, a smirk played across her lips, "I kinda had some plans of my own."

Hana leant down and kissed Rain, "Later."

She jumped up off the bed and reached down to the discarded tray on the floor. Handing it to Rain, "Now, eat your breakfast. I'm going to shower."

Hana skipped out of the room. Rain pouted, muttering under her breath, "Okay… Mom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana stood under the warm running water, letting it wash over her, mentally going over her plans for the day ahead. It had been a long time since she and Rain had both had a whole day free and she didn't want to waste a single minute of it. A smile spread across her face as she began to hum, shampooing her hair. She heard the bathroom door open and the familiar pad of Rain's bare feet make their way over to the sink.

Rain rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror. She was pleased that her and Hana would finally get to spend the whole day together, for the first time in weeks with no possibility of any life threatening situations getting in the way, but she hadn't expected to have to give up a lie-in for the privilege. As she reached for her toothbrush she heard Hana humming over the running water of the shower, she cocked her head to one side, "Han?"

Hana paused her humming momentarily, "Yes?"

Rain padded over to the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain aside slightly, sticking her head around it to face Hana. "Is that Aerosmith I hear you humming?"

"Yeah," Hana turned back around and continued to wash herself, "why?"

Rain smirked then shook her head slightly, "Just checking."

She made as if to go back to the sink, letting the shower curtain fall back into place but stood just behind it, waiting for Hana to resume her song. Hana rinsed the last of the suds out of her hair, she had started to sing some of the words to the song now; it was putting her in an even better mood, if that was possible. Suddenly the shower curtain swished away to one side to reveal Rain, still in her pyjamas, arms spread wide, singing at the top of her voice, "I don't wanna close my eeeeeyes, I don't wanna faaaaall asleeeep, Cos I'll miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thiiiiiing."

Hana stood under the running water, an amused grin inching across her face. Rain let her arms drop to her sides. "Whaaat? I was just joining in the song." Hana stood a moment longer, still grinning but not saying anything. Rain shrugged, "Are you just going to stand there all naked and wet and staring, or are you going to take it to the bridge?" She did a little jazz hands movement as she said it. Hana remained still and smiling, the hot water still running over her body. Rain shook her head, "Okay, I know, get ready, big day, I'm going." As she turned to walk back to the sink she felt a wet hand grab the collar of her PJs and pull her back toward the tub, then she felt a moist cheek next to her ear as Hana leant down, "Okay, maybe we have got a little spare time…"

Rain turned around and kissed Hana, then pulled away, teasing, "Really, are you sure? Because if this isn't scheduled fooling around then we should really stop it right now."

Hana smiled then reached down and pulled Rain's pyjama top off in one swift movement. "Shut up and get in."

Rain let her PJ bottoms drop to the floor then stepped into the tub, she wrapped her arms around Hana and nuzzled into her neck, laughing, "If you say so."

"I do." Hana leant in towards Rain, moistening her lips and half shutting her eyes, then shoved a sponge into her face, "Now wash my back."

Rain jerked back slightly, having opened her eyes to see a large yellow sponge inches from her nose, she reached up and took it, "Yes, M'am."

Hana turned away from Rain exposing her smooth tanned back, toned and glistening from the water. Rain lathered up the sponge and began to wash, running it across the back of Hana's shoulders and down her spine. Hana sighed slightly, enjoying the feeling of the warm water and her lover's gentle caress. Rain continued to run the sponge up and down the length of her back, while her other hand ran down over her hip. As Rain's hand reached her butt, Hana sighed again, a little louder this time. Rain moved in closer to her back, so that they were both getting covered in the suds from the sponge that was now squeezed between them. Rain leaned into Hana's ear, "Han?"

"Yes?"

"When can I stop soaping up your back and start fucking you?"

Still keeping her back to Rain, Hana reached around and slowly took the sponge out of her hand. She threw the soapy sponge over the side of the tub then reached back around and took hold of Rain's hand. Leaning backwards slightly so that her mouth was next to Rain's ear, she slowly guided Rain's hand down, over her breasts and her stomach, as she placed it between her legs she whispered into Rain's ear, "Now."

Rain didn't waste any time, she immediately put two fingers inside Hana, positioning her thumb over her clit, and using her other hand to cup her breast, teasing the wet, hard nipple. Hana moaned as she began to grind against Rain's hand, using one arm to steady them both against the wall while she lifted the other one over her head to grasp the back of Rain's head. The water pounded over them as they both thrust against each other; wet from the water, their sweat and their sex. Rain kissed and nibbled the back of Hana's neck before sucking hard, driving Hana on as she reached the brink. She moaned, deep and guttural as her entire body tensed then released, Rain continued to stroke her clit, bringing on wave after wave of pleasure until the final shudder.

Hana steadied herself, pushing away from the wall and turning to embrace Rain. They kissed softly under the steady stream of water as a smirk spread across Rain's face.

They kissed softly under the steady stream of water as a smirk spread across Rain's face. Hana tilted her head back slightly, looking at her lover inquisitively, "What?"

Rain's smirk turned to a smile, "Do you realise we just did something good for the environment?"

Hana shook her head, laughing at the sudden goofyness of her girlfriend. Rain moved in closer, "I'm serious, showering together saves water, we should definitely do it more often."

Hana raised her eyebrows, considering it for a moment, "Okay." She shrugged.

They stood for a moment, looking at each other, and then began to laugh. Suddenly Hana stopped and jumped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and beginning to rub herself dry, "Okay, now we need to get dried and dressed and back on schedule."

Rain stood in the bathtub looking dumbfounded, her hair dripping in her eyes, "You mean you actually have a schedule?"

Hana didn't look up from her vigorous drying routine, "Yes. I used your computer; its got different fonts, times, columns, and it's colour coded."

Rain continued to stare at her girlfriend as if she had just walked into the room with a live chicken balanced on her head. "Really?"

Hana continued to dry herself for a second before stopping and looking up at Rain, still standing in the bathtub. She stared at Rain for a second before grinning, and shaking her head, "No."

Rain's whole body visibly relaxed. Hana tilted her head to one side, "Come on. Rain, do you really think I'd touch your computer? I don't even know how to turn it on, and as for a typed schedule? You know I don't even organise my underwear drawer."

Rain stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel off the rack and began to dry herself, "Thank God for that Han, for a moment there I thought Jin Lau must have come back and brain-washed you or something."

Hana's eyes widened as she stopped drying her back and looked over at Rain. Rain looked back at her, her lips pursed into a cheeky grin. Hana twirled her towel and whipped it at Rain's thigh, a satisfying slap sound echoed round the bathroom as it made contact.

"Ouch." Rain rubbed her thigh, staring accusingly at Hana, who had begun to laugh. She shook her head as she slowly twirled her towel and moved toward Hana.

Hana jumped backwards and ran out the bathroom door as Rain whipped her towel at her. "Come off Rain, you outright KNOW you can't catch me." she shouted as she ran down the hallway to the bedroom. Rain stood in the bathroom doorway, shouting after her, "Hana Tsu-Vachel, come back here and take your punishment graciously."

Hana threw herself back on the bed as she yelled back to Rain, "I'd rather take my punishment in here."

Rain walked down the hall to the bedroom where Hana was laid on their bed. She stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of her naked, slightly moist girlfriend, she shrugged, "Okay then." and made her way over to the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Hana and Rain were sat in the newly re-opened Hells Kitchen, playing footsie and staring sappily at one another over lattes. Rain leant over the table and cocked her head to one side.

"So, Han, what's the plan?"

Hana leant over the table, mirroring Rain's actions, "Not telling."

Rain ran her foot further up Hana's leg under the table, "Come on, tell."

Hana looked away, "Nope, not telling."

Rain's foot moved further up the inside of Hana's leg, "Pleeeease?"

Hana flinched slightly as Rain's foot reached the inside of her knee, she fixed Rain with a resilient stare, "No."

Rain leant back, crossing her arms and pouting, "Not fair."

Hana smiled at Rain's childishness, "If I tell you then it won't be a surprise," she slipped her shoe off under the table and began to trace it up Rain's leg, "and I know how you love surprises."

As Hana's foot came to rest over her crotch, Rain tensed, then smiled, "You're right," Hana's foot began to move causing her to bite her lip, "I do love surprises."

The two lovers stared intensely at one another as Hana's foot worked magic under the table. Rain bit her bottom lip harder, trying to control her need to cry out-

"Hey guys."

Hana had never moved so quickly; in one swift movement her foot was back in her shoe, causing Rain to jump slightly in her chair. They both looked up, slightly flushed.

"Hi Ming."

They spoke in unison, looking at Wee Ming, then each other, then at their coffees, which had long since gone cold.

Ming looked from Hana to Rain, frowning slightly. "Can I sit with you?" She looked around the room, "It's so busy in here this morning."

Rain looked up from her coffee, "Sure, please, sit down." she looked over at Hana, who had just begun to turn from a flushed red back to her normal colour. Hana returned her glance, then looked up at Ming, "Sure," she shrugged, "Sit down." She looked back at Rain who was biting her lip again, this time to stop herself from laughing. Hana turned away quickly, trying to avoid giggling, "So, Wee Ming, you here by yourself?"

Ming sat down between the two of them, "No, Jacob and Royce are over there," she looked back over her shoulder, Rain and Hana followed her gaze just in time to see Deke and Glas walking over to the table.

"Morning ladies." Glas placed a tray of coffee and muffins down in the middle of the table then slouched down into a chair with an espresso.

"Hey dolls, how are ya?" Deke sat down next to Wee Ming, draping an arm round her shoulder.

Rain managed to look up from her cup, the embarrassment had subsided now she realised no one had noticed what her and Hana had been doing, or more specifically, what Hana had been doing to her. A welcoming grin spread across her face, "Good morning everyone."

Hana looked up at Rain, the need to laugh out loud had passed, she looked round at the rest of her friends, "Yeah, how are you all?"

A slightly conspiratorial look passed between Deke and Glas; sensing they had interrupted something. Deke managed to wipe a smirk off his face as he gestured towards Rain then Hana, "What are you two doing in the Kitchen at…" he looked at his watch, "eleven o' clock on a Wednesday morning?"

Glas sat up, feeling slightly more human after his espresso, "Yeah, Han, I thought you'd be training"

Ming chimed in, "And weren't you uber busy with your new computer hack, Rain?"

Glas continued, "What are you two gainfully employed model citizens doing hanging out with us losers?"

"Well, actually, we were hanging out with each other," Rain looked around at the three of them, "until you guys crashed."

Glas shrugged, "Yeah, but we bought muffins."

Rain and Hana looked at each other, then both reached for a muffin. Hana took a big bite, "Well that's okay then." she exclaimed through a mouthful of muffin.

Glas smirked, "And we did try to hold Ming back until you'd finished your little under the table session."

Rain spat muffin over the table as both she and Hana turned red again. Glas and Deke laughed and Ming looked mortified, she turned to Deke, "Is that why you kept asking me what coffee I wanted?" She brought her hands up to her mouth.

Glas and Deke stopped laughing and turned to look at Ming. She'd turned almost as red as Hana and Rain, who were also now looking at her. Ming bowed her head slightly, "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

The girls looked around the table at their friends and then began to laugh. After a moment, Ming joined in, able to see the funny side of her faux pas.

As the laughter subsided, Glas took a sip of his coffee, "So, anyway, what ARE you two doing here at this time on a Wednesday."

"Well, we both have a day off and she," Rain gestured across the table to Hana, "has some big surprise day planned."

Deke smirked at Hana, "Niiice, Hana, I never knew you were such a romantic. So, what's the plan?"

Hana opened her mouth, just about to start telling Deke all about the day she had spent the best part of last week planning, when she saw Rain sit up in her seat and realised the mistake she was about to make. "Like Rain said, it's a surprise."

Rain slumped back in her chair, "Aaah, come on Han, the suspense is killing me."

Hana smiled at her honey, "Shut up and eat your muffin."

Glas looked over at Deke and rolled his eyes. Wee Ming turned to Hana, "I think that's really nice. I hope you both have a great day."

"Thank you, Ming." Hana's eyes flitted over to Rain, "I'm sure we will." she turned back to Ming and Deke, "What's the time, anyway?"

Deke looked at his watch, "Nearly half past eleven."

"Right" Hana stood up and moved around the table to Rain, who was just enjoying her second muffin. "Come on Rain, time to go." She reached down for Rain's hand and pulled her out of her seat. "See you guys. Thanks for the muffins, Glas." They both walked towards the door. Rain looked back at the table. "Yeah, thanks, we have to leave now, apparently, must be behind schedule. Bye."

As the couple walked out the door, Glas couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, bye Rain, bye Han." He turned back to Ming and Deke and rolled his eyes again. Ming reached over and poked Glas in the arm, "Jealous"

Glas smiled and shook his head, "Yeah, right." He stood up, "Anyone want anymore coffee? I need another espresso." Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked toward the counter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain and Hana jumped back into the car. As Rain reached for her seatbelt, Hana reached across her and took something out of the glove compartment. She held it out to Rain.

"Put this on."

Rain looked down to see that Hana was holding out a strip of black material. She swept Hana's hand away.

"Love to, hun, but black headbands went out with leg-warmers."

Hana tilted her head to one side, "It's not a headband, Rain."

Rain smirked slightly, "Oh yeh, then what is it, Hana?"

Hana leaned in close to Rain's ear, "It's a blindfold."

Rain turned her head and looked at Hana, "Where are you taking me?"

Hana reached over Rain's head and began to tie the blindfold. As she tightened the knot she kissed Rain lightly on the mouth. "Not telling."

Rain sat back, her sight was temporarily gone, but the rest of her senses were heightened, she felt the slight vibration as Hana started up the car and pulled away from the kerb, then she felt the warmth of Hana's hand on her thigh as they drove. She sat back and let herself drift, feeling more than safe in her girlfriend's care.

"Rain." Rain woke slowly to the sensation of warm breath on her ear.

"Rain. Did you fall asleep?"

Rain panicked momentarily as she opened her eyes and realised she couldn't see anything, she relaxed as she remembered she had been blindfolded and began to reach for the strip of material covering her eyes. As she went to remove the blindfold she felt a hand over her own, and heard Hana's voice in her ear.

"Ah-ah, not yet."

Rain was about to protest when she felt Hana bite lightly on her earlobe; she decided to let it go for the moment as Hana worked her way down her neck to her collarbone.

"Hana?"

Hana's reply was slightly muffled as she worked her mouth further down, pausing at Rain's cleavage, "Mmmyes?"

Rain gasped slightly as she felt Hana slip a hand into her shirt and cup one of her breasts, "Where are we?"

Hana began to rub her palm over Rain's nipple as she used her other hand to unbutton her flies.

"Doesn't matter."

Rain gasped again as Hana shoved her hand down her pants. She lifted her hips slightly, allowing her girlfriend to slide her jeans down to her ankles.

"But, erm, but…"

Rain found it hard to protest anymore as she felt Hana bury her head between her thighs.

"But should we, oooooooohhhhhh."

Rain gave up and gave in as she felt Hana's tongue push inside her then run back out and over her clit. She reached over her head and grabbed hold of the back of the car seat, as her other hand grasped the back of Hana's head, holding her right where she wanted her to be.

Hana grinned as she circled her tongue over Rain's hot spot, making her moan and grind her hips. She reached up and squeezed Rain's breast, as Rain thrust hard against her. Then she pulled away, suddenly.

Rain cried out, "Oh God, don't stop."

Hana continued to gently rub and squeeze Rain's breast as she brought her face back up level with her lover. Rain was writhing, desperate for Hana to finish what she started. She gasped as Hana kissed her hard; tasting herself on her lover only worsened the heat between her legs. Hana pulled away, breathing hard, "Do you want more?"

Rain was practically whining, "Yes."

Hana leant forward again and nibbled on Rain's lower lip, Rain jerked forward, desperate for any contact. "Yes what?"

Rain grabbed the back of Hana's head, and pulled her in, kissing her harder, their tongues wrestling for prime position, she pulled away this time, "Yes please". Hana began to smile as Rain moved her hands onto Hana's shoulders and pushed her back down.

Rain yelped as she felt Hana's tongue make contact with her clit again, she moved her hands back onto the back of Hana's head, and began to thrust.

"Oh god, oh yes."

Rain was on the verge; as she felt Hana slip three fingers inside her, it pushed her over. She thrust harder, riding the wave of her orgasm, as Hana continued to move her tongue, faster at first, then slowing in time with the ebbing of Rain's shudders. When it came to an end, Hana grabbed hold of Rain's thighs and used them to hoist herself up and into the driver's seat. She looked over at Rain, sweating and panting and blindfolded, with a huge grin on her face.

"You can take the blindfold off now."

"Huh? Oh, yeh. The blindfold. Okay."

Rain reached up and slipped the blindfold over her head, squinting a little as her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked over at Hana who was grinning back at her mischievously, then she looked around, trying to fathom her whereabouts. She furrowed her brow, trying to figure out why her surroundings looked familiar, then her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as it clicked, she turned back to Hana who was desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

"Hana?"

"Yeeees." Hana bit her lip, trying desperately to suppress her giggles.

Rain looked back out the window again, pulling her pants up hurriedly, then looked back at her girlfriend, who was now close to exploding with laughter.

"Hana, did you just fuck me in the Twin Juniper Gardens?"

Hana's grin widened as she looked out the window of the car then back at Rain. "You know what? I think I did."

She couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh out loud as Rain looked around again, taking in the sight of the majestic shady tree they were parked beneath that Hana had planted and grown herself in the water garden. From there Rain could take in the glittering sights of the gold garden in the background and the majestic entrance to Ling Quin Chi to the East. She turned back to Hana again, nodding in admiration. Hana stopped laughing and bit her lip again, waiting for Rain's response. Rain leant over towards Hana and grinned, "You're naughty."

They both looked at one another for a moment then began to laugh.

"Come on Rain. I've so much to show you"

"But Han, how did you get us here?" Rain asked puzzled. Her girlfriend had described the twin gardens to her in the past – and explained how they would have been even lovelier had it not been for the hoards of demons cluttering up the place and the fact she was there solely to find and save Rain – but Rain has long since come to terms with the fact that Hana's recollections were probably be the closest to the gardens she'd ever get.

"That's not important" Hana said, patting the sacred seal she had shown Tsung Shang further down into her back pocket. "Come on. There's the most beautiful gazebo across the bridge just through those gates. We can eat a lovely romantic picnic and then go exploring."

"Could we go skinny dipping in the lake?" Rain asked with the most seductive smile she could muster.

Hana smiled back at Rain. "Sure, if you want. So long as we can find lots of salt first" Then, off Rain's puzzled look she added "What? I never told you about the Kraken?"

"The what now?"

"Oh it's a good one" Hana said as she pushed open the gates. "I'll tell you about it over lunch"

She held open the gates for Rain, exposing the wonderful view and the ornate gazebo to her girlfriend. Then, after patting Rain's backside as she walked past, Hana walked through the gate, linked her arm in Rain's and let the large gates swing closed behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
